


Look at us

by 3amwriterrr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, I can't undestand how there are ppl who say that asking for permission is not hot, I had to write this, Kabby will always have a place in my heart, Smut, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amwriterrr/pseuds/3amwriterrr
Summary: When she found out that Marcus was feeling that way, she could only hug him, hold him, and make sure he knew she is there, that he can trust her, and that she loves him with her whole heart. After half an hour had passed hugging him, Marcus felt that he had been there, crying on her shoulder, just a couple of minutes.He loves those types of moments with her.They were helping people the rest of the day. Sometimes Marcus broke in tears a little, but it helped a lot to have Abby’s hands in his cheeks. Saying with no words that it wasn’t his fault, that she was there for and with him.
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18
Collections: the 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is my first fanfiction, I have had the fisrt chapter written for quite a long time now, but I didn't want to post it because I thought it was too bad and I couldn't stop changing things trying to make it a bit better (english is not my first language so pls let me know if u find any type of mistake). I really hope y'all like it and enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Crying, with both hands covering his face, because of the horrible acts that he had done, he felt shame, he didn’t want to see anyone. He felt like a monster, he tortured and helped to torture the people that he loved, his people. He couldn’t explain what he felt with words, so the only thing he did was to sit down, bowed, crying, unable to do another thing, or that’s what he thought.

When she found out that Marcus was feeling this way, she could only hug him, hold him, and make sure he knew she is there, that he can trust her, and that she loves him with her whole heart. After half an hour had passed hugging him, Marcus felt that he had been there, crying on her shoulder, just a couple of minutes.

He loves those types of moments with her.

They were helping people the rest of the day. Sometimes Marcus broke in tears a little, but helped a lot to have Abby’s hands in his cheeks. Saying with no words that wasn’t his fault, that she was there for him.

The day had finished and they were walking towards their room, in silence, they got in to the room and they saw a huge bedroom with a such beautiful view of Polis, the room was decorated with small candles, that had become the room more romantic and intimate, they light up a bathtub, big enough for two… 

Abby could just think about to lie down on the bed, and be relaxed for hours… But, now she was with Marcus, and she wanted to be a little bit quiet with him, so she just left all her belongings on the floor, next to the bed.

She had just sat down on the bed when suddenly, she stood up hearing a small “Ugh” that said Marcus with a little bit of pain while he looked at his injuries he made himself on his torso while he was fighting. He put his hands on his injured torso, trying to relieve a bit the pain, she couldn’t help but walk towards him.

“Let me see” She said with a soft and low voice, he didn’t move at first. But after a couple of seconds, he got off his t-shirt, in front of her, after doing a little nod with the head. Leaving discovered his muscular torso, his strong arms, that she has never seen in this way. She obviously has seen it when she had to do a health check to him, but never in a bedroom (a bedroom that they are going to share for a long time, and they also now that maybe it’s going to be a little bit uncomfortable the first days, but they don’t care, because they just want to be together as long as they can), so now it’s more intimed, more close… 

She put one hand on it to look properly at his injuries, slowly, trying not to hurt him. Then, she went back to her bag and searched a little cream jar. She extended a little on her fingers and then on his injuries, at the beginning it hurt him a little her touch but he tried not to protest. After a few minutes doing the same movements with the same rhythm, he feels used to the pain, and slowly that pain becomes pleasure. Feeling those fingers massaging all his torso while she was still looking at his eyes (those beautiful eyes that always turned her on, always)

“Thank you" He said, almost whispering, putting one palm on her cheek, approaching one step towards her. Their breath has become a little deeper, Marcus has realized how much she has worried about him, she always tries to help him, to support him… “God” he was thinking “I love her with my whole heart”

“It’s nothing." She said so low, like if she just wants him to hear it, no one more. With that he smiled, looking at her lips, she did so. Slowly, so slowly, he approached more and more to her, always looking at her lips, and with that he kissed her. A real kiss, not like their first one. That time they had to go fast, he didn’t even know how she tastes, how soft her lips are… But now he does, and he loves it, and he wants to do it the rest of his life.

When she realized, she put one hand behind his neck, and the other one on his cheek. They want to seize their time together.

“Mmm, very soft lips” He said between kisses, suddenly their tongues started to play, and she smiled. She saw that he loved her that way, she tried a little bit harder, biting his lower lip, keeping going lower, to kiss all his neck. With that he moved a little bit up to give her better access, he slipped out a small moan. She smiled again, knowing that she was responsible for that. She continues kissing all his neck and a little behind his ears, trying to know what things make him feel more pressure, soon she understood that was everything that she did. She was enjoying almost as much as he did do that to him, so she did it until finally she came back to his mouth.They kissed like that until neither of them could breath, Marcus wanted to touch every inch of her body, wanted to make her feel how much he loved her, that right now he wishes her body more than anything. But he also wanted to go slow, to enjoy all these moments, like if they were the last ones, just in case they were. 

“Shit” He said suddenly, stopping a little to kiss her “I forgot, that-” He couldn’t continue because she kissed him even with more passion again, and again, putting one hand on his hair.

“What, what you forgot, love?” She said, fucking him with the eyes. He liked so much ‘love’, so sweet, so much like them, it just fitted so well. She has never done it. He loves it. And she knew it.

“Miller told me that…” She kissed him again “That, that he want to talk to me when I have arrived to my bedroom” 

“But… It’s absolutely necessary for you to go…?” She said kissing him again.

“Yes, sorry… I promised him” He said, really feeling sorry. When they finally get this, he has to go, and let her there. Abby stepped back, knowing that she couldn’t do anything for him to stay here.

“Hey” He said soft “Believe me” taking a lock of her hair, and putting it behind her ear, looking at her eyes “ What I want most right now is to be here with you, Abby”

“Don’t worry” She said smiling, and put one hand on his cheek “I will wait for you here…” She said and went to the bed, and took her boots off “if it’s completely necessary you to go…” 

He was starting to change his mind about it, because she was now lying on the bed, getting herself comfortable. He was getting in a personal way in their relationship, which would have been impossible a few weeks ago. 

“Sorry for having to go, I hate to leave you” He said sitting on the bed, next to her. 

“Don’t worry, I will be here when you are back, we will have time… to do… well, whatever we want to” She smiled, and suddenly Marcus felt how his cock started to swell inside his pants, it was almost painful, and even more when she put her hand on the top of his. She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it on the top. 

He smiled at her and suddenly left.

———— 

He went almost running to see Miller, it wasn’t that he wanted to see him, it was that he wanted to come back to the bedroom as soon as he could.

Miller was talking to him, but he didn’t listen to anything, he could just think about her, to hold her, and to kiss her again. Well he wants to think that, but in fact, he just wants to make her love, to make her feel good, God, he was turned on since they entered the room and he saw that bed, and the bathtub…

He knows it’s so probably that she wasn’t ready to have sex, and he understood it. He didn’t want her to do anything she didn’t want to. If she wants to kiss him, he will kiss her if it was the last kiss, with a lot of passion and as hot as he can, but if she doesn’t want to make another move towards something more intimed, he will respect it and anyway he will enjoy it so much to be with her.

————

Finally, after what Marcus felt like hours, the conversation with Miller finished, and he went back to his bedroom. A little nervous. 

He waited a few minutes in front of the door, he didn’t know what was going to happen with Abby tonight, he didn’t want her to think that he wanted to do another thing than be with her, and kiss her, and enjoy all the moments that he has with her, he was in love with her. He felt also that he doesn’t deserve what has now with her, every time he saw her laugh (that doesn’t happen usually, with all the pain that they have been through), every beautiful moment that he has with her, he saw what he has done, what he has almost done, hehe almost killed her, kill Abby, kill the most smart, beautiful, hopeful and stubborn woman he has seen in his life. 

He suddenly broke up all those thoughts, and entered the room, he didn’t expect to see a sleeping Abby Griffin, lying on her back. In the right side of the bed, completely relaxed and fully clothed. He walked to the bed, trying not to wake her up. And sat next to her. 

“Hey, Abby… “ He softly touched her cheek, caressing her. She made a little move with her arm, like so surprised that someone is touching her cheek to wake her up, it has been so much time since someone did that to her. 

“Abby, hey, wake up, love” He said, and suddenly he kissed her on the lips, waking her up completely, in just a second. She just jumped on the bed, and opened her eyes. She followed the kiss, and cupped her hands on his cheeks too. They didn’t stop kissing until he broke it breathless and separated just a few inches of her.

“Sorry for waking you up, it’s just that, tomorrow you have to go to see Roan early, and if you sleep now-” he couldn’t continue because suddenly she started to kiss him again and again, so deep.

“Shh,” She said with a smile on her lips, and they were kissing again, it was like a necessity, they needed each other, and they needed each other now.

He lied on the top of her, and kissed her, and introduced his tongue inside her mouth every time deeper, she rolled and suddenly she was on top and Marcus, lied on his back. She was taking the lead. She liked to be in control, and Marcus liked her to be in. She slowed a little bit the rhythm and looked at his eyes. She was sitting between his thighs, there were just a few clothing fabrics between both bodies. In front of him, she took off her shirt, exposing her bra to him. She didn’t do it fast, she was savoring to be watched, to have all his attention just looking at her. When she had finally taken her shirt off, she looked at him, who was just looking at her eyes, he didn’t go fast and rough to squash her breasts, no, he was just looking at her slowly lowering his gaze to her chest. To look at a grey bra, it wasn’t the sexiest bra of the world, but for Marcus was even more than that, and made what felt like all the blood of his body to go to his groin. And he could not help to make a groan which was almost a shiver. She smiled looking at his reaction and felt how his cock grew harder and harder under her. She was about to take off her bra too, when he took her hands off.

“Let me, please…” He said almost begging, she nodded to him, who got up a little so he can kiss her on the lips, and started to lower her kisses, to her cheeks, to her ears, where he felt that she especially likes it there because she made a little groan and all her body shivered, so he did it again, harder this time.

Then, he lowered and lowered his kisses, until if he lowered more, he would be kissing her breasts, he sat up a little like to ask her if he could, like if he is allowed to have this part of her, like asking for access. It’s completely obvious that he didn’t want to do anything if she didn’t completely agree with it, and she loves that. 

“Yes, yes, I want you to… please…” She said almost in a whisper. Everytime that he kisses another part of her body, she moans softly. She has her left hand on his shoulder, to support herself, and the other was in his hair, guiding him where she likes more to be touched, to be kissed, to be licked.

And he kept going down, while his hands that were in her hips, now were going up her spine. Until they find the brooch of her bra, he unfastens it so slowly exposing her breasts with complete admiration. 

She didn’t feel ashamed, it was just him, Marcus, who she trusts, and loves, yet too confused to admit the last thing. Before meeting Jake, she had been with a few men, of her same age, she didn’t like the way those men were with her, the way their hands squeezed her body and didn’t even wait a moment to really look at her, and treat her how she really deserves.  
It’s just that it's been so long since someone has touched her and the feeling of loving again, because what she felt is love, overwhelmed her in the greatest way. She didn’t actually realize tears were forming at the corner of her eyes, and slowly covered her cheeks. 

Marcus stopped taking care of her body and just hugged her, tightly, her face resting on his left shoulder. He didn’t rush her to say anything, he just caressed her back, both hands, running invisibly roads on her skin, as her breath came back to normal slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, so right after I published my first chapter, the exam season came along, that's why I haven't had the time to write these past few weeks, now that i have finished all my exams I hope to update sooner :))

It’s been just a few minutes and Marcus didn't care if all she wanted was to be here, in this position for the rest of the night. He was supported by the headboard of the bed, a pair of pillows against his back. 

“I am sorry…” She said whispering, in the corner of his shoulder, in that moment Marcus pushed gently her head up to meet his eyes. 

“For what?” He said with concerned eyes. His hands in her jaw, not even a little possessive just soft and tender. 

“I don’t know… It was too many feelings at the same time, I- just- has been so long- I- I almost forgot how this was about- “ she sobbed a little “and I thought- …” She took a deep breath “I thought I would never feel this again” Marcus waited peacefully, because he felt she wanted to tell more “ I- I am sorry i ruined this” She put her hands up around her cheeks and eyes, feeling how she couldn’t make the tears stop falling. 

“What? Abby, you think you ruined this? I understand you, this is also new for me, and it’s also been so long for me too, I do not want you to feel pushed to do anything you are not ready or don’t want to do” He tried to reach her hands and at the smallest contact she opens her hands and hugged him even harder than before. 

“I won’t refuse anything you give me, but I want you to be sure about everything” He said and hanged himself into a more laid position making her lie too, on the top of him. “I just want you to feel safe and be fine, that’s all I want, Abby” 

All she could do is kiss him. She couldn’t believe how tender, soft, and cute he was, his words were so comprehensive. Well, actually, she could, because this was the Marcus she fell in love with, even though she wasn’t ready to say it out loud, she was. So she kissed him again, and again, she was again in power, and both of them couldn’t help but notice how their bodies were reacting, slowly, to the touch again. 

“Sorry” He said, when his bulk inside his cotton boxers was already obvious. Abby stopped kissing him and looked up at him, with unfocused eyes because of the lust and hot shivers she was feeling in every inch of skin. God, it’s really been so long.

“Sorry?” She said, with a huge smile across her face, looking down to his boxers, then again to his face. She started kissing his neck and Abby couldn’t help but realise the excitement she felt as the tip of her fingers caressed with long and smooth strokes the perfect little pieces of hair which formed Marcus’ beard. This turned him on, Abby could tell. She could already feel her cunt burning. 

Marcus had too many clothes on, she took the ends of Marcus’ shirt and pushed them up. Abby gave him some space to take his t-shirt off, a second after the cloth was in Marcus’ hand, Abby took it and threw it to the floor. And she was again on him, now she had more places to kiss him, more places to discover. She started again, slowly, kissing his lips again, then his jaw, his neck on both sides (which made marcus' arms fly across Abby's back). Abby got a bit more confident, so she kissed Marcus' ear and even bit it gently. Marcus emitted sweet amorous sounds he couldn't help making, his eyes were closed. He thought he could come just by this, just by having her like this. 

She went down a bit more until her lips reached his left neaple, and she sucked it softly. He moaned, a bit louder, arching his chest and his right hand took Abby’s cervicals gently, she looked up at Marcus and smiled at him while her tongue traced invisible circles all over his chest. I was too much, Marcus felt like if he was in heaven, not to mention, how Abby’s bare breasts were pressed against the middle of his stomach. 

“You are making me crazy…” He said before flipping them around. Now was Abby’s tourn to be under him, Marcus started kissing her cheeks, her lips, her jaw, every inch of skin he could reach. Abby’s fingers got tangled in his thick brown curls of hair “God you are so, so beautiful”. By this moment, Abby could feel every inch of her skin burning, asking, begging, to be touched, to be kissed. She started to feel dizzy, her eyes shut as she felt how those soft lips of him danced all over her skin. Until he stopped. 

“May I?” He said. She didn’t realise at first, but he was asking for permission to touch her in one of her favorite places to be touched, her breasts. She was pretty sensitive there. And she nodded euphorically “yes, yes” she whispered. His lips went down slowly, giving quick little kisses until he arrived at her center, he looked up at her and let his tongue circle her left nipple before giving it a hard kiss. 

“Ah!” Her entire body shaked and he thought he had hurt her and he got up, and she could see how he was about to say sorry and she shook her head “No, no, I liked it, just- I am sensitive there, please, again”. He gave her a quick smirk before kissing her passionately on the lips.

“Let me know anytime you want to slow down, or stop” He said firmly to her ear. She loves how careful he is and how much he wants her to enjoy this as much as he does. She put both hands on her cheeks and she kissed him again.

“I will, I promise” She breathed “Please keep going”. He went down again and kissed her nipples, sucking at it softly and then harder and harder. He looked up again and her eyes were unfocused and her mouth slightly parted allowing soundful breaths to come out. His hands slipped under her back, and he couldn’t stop kissing her, it was like a drug, the way her fingers flexed harder through his wavy hair, making those obscene sounds. He could feel the way his cock started to hurt, asking desperately to be touched. 

He didn’t stop kissing, sucking and liking every inch of her entire chest until he could see little drops of sweat forming on her neck and forehead, she was getting really hot. It was then when he traced her body up again until he arrived at her lips. 

“Are you alright?” He said, she just smiled and kissed him deeply.

“You need to take these off” She said looking straight at his pants, they seemed tighter than before, which only made bite her bottom lip. She pushed him up a little bit and she unbuttoned and unzipped the top of her old jeans with her hands and tried to slide them down his legs with her feed’s sole. She tried really hard but the moment his pants arrived at his feet she couldn’t take them completely off. 

“Wait, wait” He said chuckling a little bit at her obvious desire. He stood up for just a second and took them off before he threw them to the floor, not really sure where they landed. Before she knew it he was again on the top of her and his right hand found the way to her underwear, he looked at her again. 

“Yes, yes, you can,” she said. So Marcus let the fabric slide down her legs and when it was completely off he brought it up to his nose to let her smell fill his lungs. Her cheeks grew a few shades redder. She wrapped her legs around his hips and suddenly their bodies were connected and just separated by the thin fabric of Marcus’s underwear. The friction though was delicious and Abby shuddered with pleasure. His hips started moving while his right hand traced down her body, until it reached the little space between her low belly and her cunt, both of their breaths were fast and Abby was looking at the ceiling while her chest was heaving hard up and down. 

“Abby, look at me” He requested. Abby was sure she would come by the slightest touch, and when she looked back at him, his pupils were so dilated there was black where it should be his caramel coloured eyes. “Show me how you like it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they are already on a bed, together, almost naked, but this is meant to be kind of an slowburn, so i promise the sexual tension will be realised very very soon :))
> 
> I hope y'all liked this chapter and pls, feel free to leave a comment and kudos are so appreciated 
> 
> See you in a few days <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii 
> 
> So these past months my life has been crazy to say the least, a lot of sad things happened and i am trying to slowly recover. Not everything was sad tho, I passed all my subjects of my first semester of university which is soooo great :), but yea, i haven't been in the mood of writing if you know what I mean, but i finally finished my first fanfiction yeeeeeey *she tries to dance pathetically* and I am pretty proud of that :))) 
> 
> I am pretty embarrassed about how the smut turned out, but I hope it's not that bad haha. Thanks for all the comments and kuddos the other chapters got. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others :) 
> 
> *runs and hides*

Abby was a bit confused at first, she has never done it this way. The first time she did it with Jake it was pleasant but because both of them were focused on their own pleasure, it took years of practice to teach Jake what she wanted in bed, how and where she wanted to be touched or liked or rubbed. Jake was a good listener and he always tried to do his best following Abby’s instructions. At first, he didn’t ask if what he was doing was alright, if it was the way Abby liked it, and Abby had to tell him every time to change the rhythm, to go harder or slower. 

Marcus asked first, It was different now. 

Marcus wanted so badly to please Abby, he wasn’t going to follow his intuition because he didn’t know what she liked, so he didn’t care to ask, he wasn’t ashamed to do it, and she loved it. 

His hand rested tenderly on her lower abdomen, she was breathing deeply while her legs parted completely, leaving her heels barely touching the mattress, her own hand taking his and sliding it right at her center. Marcus’ hand seemed dead, letting her guide it as further as she was ready or wanted.

“Like this” She whispered while his fingers pressed against her center and her eyes turned back in her head, Marcus’ fingertips caressed warm soothing circles all over Abby’s folds. “It depends on the day, the way I feel or what I need or want” She took a deep breath as she guided Marcus’ fingertips to focus on her clit “it usually depends on my mood, but I usually like to start with soft and slow circles here”. 

Marcus’ lips ran invisible traces from her ear to her collarbone, from her left shoulder to her right one. Abby’s left hand caressed Marcus’ curls to indicate him her most sensitive spots, right below and behind her ear, and at her pulsepoint. 

“Is this okay?” Yes, it was perfect, his hand seemed to know exactly how to stroke her bud of nerves and he was really good at following orders, he paid really good attention to her instructions, all he wanted was to please her, to make her feel good, wanted. 

“Right there, it is- It is-” a deep moan interrupted her when his fingers hit just the right spot. But he didn’t rub it hard or harshly, he paid special attention to the way his movements caused her head to fall back against the pillow and her mouth to slowly form an “O” shape, which only made him wanna kiss those perfect lips even more.“it is perfect”

Marcus’ eyes were focused on hers while her legs spread apart as wide as she could to give him full entrance. She didn’t quite expect to be so close this fast. Actually, she couldn’t tell if Marcus’ digits hade been touching her most intimate parts for mere minutes or long hours, but all she knew was that a hard wave of pleasure was rising inside of her, and suddenly she couldn’t hold back the pornographic sounds coming out of her mouth. “Ah!” She yelled “Yes, yes, that’s it, I am so close”. 

Marcus took it as a plea for more and increased the speed of his fingers while his mouth kissed every skin surface it could reach with messy wet kisses all over her neck and breasts, taking again special attention to her nipples seeing the way her hand, buried in his hair, pushed him down to show him how it made her shiver. 

It only took two or three more strokes of Marcus’ magical hands for Abby’s hips to levitate from the mattress and for her hand to fly to her mouth to try to hide her moans, now realising their loudness and force. But Marcus wanted to hear her.

“Don’t, please, you have no idea how much I want to hear you” he whispered right to her ear “how many times I have imagined how you would sound like when you come” His voice was thick and deeper than usual. The meaning of it all got her so aroused she could feel how her eyelids watered a little. How many times has Marcus actually thought of this? Of this exact moment? 

She then decided to let him hear, aware of the fact that he was paying special attention to the sounds coming out of her mouth she thought about exaggerating it, but she soon realised, she didn’t need to, she actually wasn’t able to hold back any of the cries or heavy breathes or (almost full sense) sentences that escaped from her lips.   
“Please, d-don’t stop, ah” She said, flying her hand back his head to tug lightly at his curls “Al-almost there” mare seconds passed before her eyes opened wildly to look straight to Marcus’. He has wondered if her back would arch when she reached her climax, if her toes would curl and her hips would jump of the mattress, she did all those things and a hundred more (that he wished he could remember forever) when her folds contracted a few times and suddenly Marcus’ hand was covered in wetness, white and delicious wetness.

“Marcus, Marcus, Marcus” She repeated like a mantra. 

She doesn’t actually remember how or when it happened, but her legs have ended up curling both sides of Marcus' hips, and her arms tight crossed around his neck and back. She was trying to make her breath steady again but it was quite hard, she could hear her heart beating still really fast. 

They spent a few minutes in this position, before Marcus’ hand started to withdraw from her inside, she sighed lightly and slowly brought his hand up to her lips, taking each of his fingers inside her mouth to leave them clean. Marcus' vision blurred a little as he saw how she realised every one of them with a hearable “pop”. 

“Thank you” She said smiling and kissing his lips to make him taste her through her lips “That was really good” She whispered directly to his ear, making goosebumps all over his neck and arms. “My legs are still shaking” she said giggling.

They spent a few minutes just kissing while Abby tried to recover from her high. Their kisses became more passionate and suddenly Abby was straddling Marcus who was pinned to the bed. Abby began to move her hips, rubbing her core to his boxers. Marcus seemed lost, he didn’t know where to land his hands, where to touch her. She felt it and gently took both of his hands and kissed each of them. 

“Wait, stand up a little bit, please” She placed a few pillows against the bed frame in order to make it as comfortable as possible for him. When he sat up, with his back against the few pillows with his legs slightly parted, in less than a second Abby was at his same height level. 

Her right hand made a quick travel carrying his skin from his injured chest to his erect member. She stroked it up and down, watching how his mouth slightly opened and he tried to hide his face burying it between her neck and shoulder while he couldn’t help himself before whispering soft “oh”. 

“Look at me, baby” 

He emerged from her neck and looked her straight into her eyes, she then kissed him deep and passionately, while her hand pushed him inside of her, she was already wet from her orgasm, and she would only get wetter. 

He was big, thick, and she only had him half way through. 

She leaned her head back in the air as she tried to take inside of her as much as possible. He didn’t push her, or rush her, he just saw her with admiration, adoration. She felt needed, wanted, desired. And so she started to ride him slowly at first, as she started to get used to the sensation, to have something bigger than her own fingers inside of her. It’s been a long, long time. 

“Oh, Oh God…” She moved her hips up and down, increasing her speed in mare seconds. She moved both of his hands to her breasts, letting him massage them. Marcus’ Fingers tightened a bit between her nipples which made Abby moan even louder. He was a bit worried other people of the camp would hear her, but he couldn’t pay any attention to that while her hips were doing those hypnotical movements. 

Abby slowed his movements for just a moment to try to take him entirely, her mouth parted completely open and the thin line between pain and pleasure has never felt better, more exquisite. Marcus though, was a bit concerned by the way Abby’s eyebrows were slowly coming together and he realised she was actually holding her breath. 

Both of his arms came to her hips immediately trying to make her stop, thinking she was actually in pure pain “Hey, Abby” He said when she stopped and looked up at him “you don’t have to-”

“I know” She smiled at him “But the thing is that I really, really want to, and it feels so, so good, really” She whispered, resting her hands on each of his shoulders. When she finally got to take him completely she could feel the pleasure in every vein of her body, and when she started moving again, the friction made her feel her eyelids moistened. But it wasn’t enough. 

“Please, I need- help me go- go-, oh- faster” 

Marcus hands rested on both of her buttocks grabbing them tight and he firmly said “Any time it becomes too much, just tell me and I will stop” She was pretty sure she could have come just by hearing those words. She nodded frantically.

He pushed his hips up while he pushed hers down so hard now was no doubt. She was panting so loud someone definitely must be hearing her but none of them cared. And he kept going, and going, fast, hard, until Abby’s moans transformed into a long, loud moan (nearly a scream). 

“God Abby, I am- oh- I am getting so close” 

“Me too baby, me too ah-, please touch me, please, I am almost there” His hand flew to her clit and started circling it while the other cradled her cheek to make her look at him. “God, yes, right there baby, right there”. They just needed a few more strokes to reach their climax almost at the same time. Marcus kissed her and kissed her while the pleasure wave hit them both and suddenly the air in the room felt too little. 

Abby stayed hugged to him, tightly as not to let him go, and both of his arms rested crossed against her back. Slowly both breaths came back to normal. He pushed her a little to look at her. 

“I love you” He said with tears falling down his cheeks. 

“I love you” She whispered back, trying to dry his tears with her thumbs, without realising she was crying too. They both started giggling because they felt like teenagers.

“I will always be by your side, we will overcome anything life bring us, together” 

“Together” 

They drifted into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms, feeling their hearts beat so close to each other they seemed just one, shared by two human beings completely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it??? Lmk down bellow pls :) 
> 
> I have another ff idea in my mind i will try to write as soon as possible but y'all know i don't really follow any update schedule (what's that? some type of food?). The main characters will be Mildred and Gwendolyn from the show Ratched, I am quite in love (obsessed) w them hahah


End file.
